school's out for summer
by queen caffeine
Summary: "...They wouldn't." / "They would." Brick is pissed, Blossom is worried, Buttercup thinks they have a death wish, Bubbles doesn't know what's happening, and Butch and Boomer have one last laugh before school gets out. —ppg/rrb


**disclaimer: nah bro  
dedication: TO SUMMER BC NO SCHOOL PRAISE JESUS  
notes: i started this like three weeks ago when i got out of school (i get out early #privateschool) BUT I JUST FINISHED IT TODAY ALGRIAGLJRKAGHLJH  
notes2: idk i just really wanted to write butch falling asleep in class and buttercup waking him up and him falling out of his chair.  
playlist: 'School's Out' by Alice Cooper**

.

.

 _Well we got no class  
And we got no principles  
And we got no innocence  
We can't even think of a word that rhymes_

 _._

 _._

x

Seven hours, thirty minutes, fifteen seconds. That's how long they've been stuck in the hellhole called _school._

Twenty-nine minutes and forty-five…make that forty-four seconds. That's how long they all have until they can escape.

Buttercup taps her pencil against her desk in a rapid staccato, trying desperately to quell her rising impatience. She props her chin in her left hand and continues tapping.

She doesn't even know why she's _here_ ; she exempted this exam (thank God for Blossom's tutoring). Blossom still forced her to come though, and the thought makes Buttercup scowl at her pencil.

In the desk on her left, Butch is dead to the world, having finished his exam about half an hour ago. His arms are crossed over his chest and his head's tilted back against his seat, and… _is he drooling?_

Buttercup shakes her head at her counterpart. _What a dumbass._

Everyone else is either sleeping, watching the clock in the front of the room, or Christmas treeing the last section of their final exam. Mr. Hendricks is seated behind his desk, reading a newspaper. Every so often he looks up over the rims of his glasses to make sure everyone is in their seats.

Suddenly, an idea forms in Buttercup's head. A smirk grows on her face and she resists the urge to snicker. She discreetly watches Mr. Hendricks, and when he turns back to his paper she quickly leans over and pokes Butch harshly on the cheek with a black fingernail.

Butch jerks and whips upright, his knees banging the bottom of his desk as he almost topples out of his chair.

" _JESUS FU_ _—"_

" _Language,_ Mr. Jojo!" Mr. Hendricks cuts him off, his eyes boring down on a startled-looking Butch.

Meanwhile, Buttercup (and a few other students) is currently hunched over her desk, losing her shit at Butch's deer-in-headlights expression.

"Oh my God," she gasps. "That was amazing. I should've taken a picture."

"Fuck you," Butch grumbles at her. "…How much longer do we have left?"

"Twenty-seven minutes, Mr. Jojo," Mr. Hendricks sniffs. Butch lets out a long groan, slumping over on his desk. "So, you have twenty-seven more minutes to _be quiet._ " He looks at a still-laughing Buttercup. "That goes for you too, Ms. Utonium."

Buttercup bites her lip, effectively halting her laughs but not the grin on her face. Once Mr. Hendricks goes back to his paper she turns to Butch.

"Have a nice nap?" She whispers. He flips her off.

x

Blossom Utonium is one of the smartest students in the entire school of Pokey Oaks High.

So is Brick Jojo.

The two redheads have a rather lively (Boomer would call it _deadly_ ) competitive streak when it comes to schoolwork, and as such complete their last exam of the year in under an hour.

After turning in their packets the two return to their seats and are stuck doing nothing for the next hour and a half. Brick, for his part, takes advantage of that, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

Blossom, having nothing better to do, takes out her nail file and begins working on her nails.

The minutes tick by, the only sounds in the room being the scratch of pencils against paper and occasionally the small scraping noise of Blossom's nail file. Mrs. Lorenzo doesn't look up from her grading.

Five minutes later, the boy seated behind Blossom, Dick, gets up to hand in his exam.

Brick doesn't move a muscle, but his low murmur catches Blossom's attention easily. "He's going to fail."

She sends him a disapproving look and whispers back, "Don't say that, Brick."

"It's true. He's a total slacker and cheats on every fucking test."

"Language," Blossom reprimands softly. Dick walks to his seat, passing Brick and Blossom.

"And how do you know that?" Blossom looks at her counterpart. He cracks one blood red eye open.

"I've seen him. Every time. You don't notice because you sit in front of him." He scowls, thinking of other things she didn't notice.

Like Dick blatantly checking her out. Repeatedly.

"Brick?" Blossom's whisper brings him back into the present, and he drops his scowl for his usual indifferent expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he shrugs off her concern. Leaning back again, he closes his eyes. Blossom stares at him for a moment before shaking her head.

 _Boys,_ she scoffs mentally.

She goes back to filing her nails and idly wonders how the others are doing.

x

"Wonderful Bubbles, thank you," Mrs. Chang smiles at the blonde and takes the exam packet from her. Bubbles smiles brightly and walks back to her seat, her pigtails bobbing with each step.

"Is that everyone?" Mrs. Chang says. With affirmative nods and murmurs from the students, she smiles. "Good, I was hoping it wouldn't take too long to complete this exam. I made it short for a reason people." She wags a finger at them. "Now, you all may talk quietly amongst yourselves."

The class atmosphere lightens and people immediately move around to sit by their friends and chat. Blossom and Buttercup aren't in this period with her, and neither are any of the boys. Sighing quietly, Bubbles pulls out her sketchbook and flips it to a blank page. She picks up her pencil and starts doodling.

After a little while drawing, Bubbles looks up at the classroom clock.

"Twenty-seven minutes to go," she sighs again and continues her previous activity. "I hope the others are doing alright…"

x

Every clock in every classroom of Pokey Oaks High ticks in tandem, counting down the seconds until the big hand rests at 12 and the little hand rests at 3.

Then, the final bell will ring and school will be _finished._ Done. Completed. Finíto.

By this point every student eagerly awaits that last bell, and most of them watch the clocks with rapt attention, willing time to pass faster. But for one student in particular, when that big hand is on the 11, the best prank of his junior year will take place.

If his brother gets here on time.

Boomer absentmindedly starts drumming on the piano of the music room, where he's taken refuge in this last half hour of the school year. He checks his phone.

 _2:33. Not yet._

Boomer runs a hand through his blond hair and walks over to a blue electric guitar waiting on its stand. He checks to make sure it's tuned perfectly.

It is.

He meanders around the music room, messing around with some of the bongos and the xylophone. When he makes it around the room to the piano, he checks the time again.

 _2:41._

Four minutes to go. He sends Butch a text and grabs his guitar and its stand, pocketing his phone. The blond slips out of the music rooms and speed-walks down the halls to the auditorium.

Mitch should've set everything up earlier, and all they have to do is plug in and get ready.

He peeks inside the auditorium first to make sure no one's in there. It's empty, as Mitch promised, and Boomer goes inside and makes the journey down the aisle stairs, past all of the seating. Climbing onto the stage, he takes note of the speakers, mics, and wires on the stage. Everything is hooked up.

Boomer puts his guitar and its stand behind one of the mics. Pulling his phone out, he checks for texts.

He has one, from none other than his black-haired brother. Three simple words: _On my way._

Boomer grins.

Brick is going to be so pissed.

x

It's ten minutes to the final bell and Buttercup desperately wants to bust down the door and just hightail it out of school.

But, like a good sister, she keeps her promise to Blossom and remains put. Her leg is bouncing up and down underneath her desk and she's glaring at the clock with such an intensity Butch is surprised it hasn't melted clean off the wall yet.

Suddenly, his pocket vibrates. Carefully, he pulls out his cellphone, making sure Mr. Hendricks doesn't see it.

The only notification is a text from Boomer.

 _It's go time._

Butch can't help the maniacal grin that spreads on his face. He types a reply and slips his phone back in his pocket, raising his hand.

"Mr. Hendricks," he says loudly, mostly for the fun of being obnoxious.

Mr. Hendricks heaves a weary sigh. "What is it, Butch?"

"Can I use the restroom?"

A dull glare and a minute of silence until Mr. Hendricks concedes. "Fine, go. But make it quick."

Butch's grin turns a little more pointed, a little more sly.

Buttercup's leg stops bouncing and she looks at him closely. _He's up to something,_ she concludes.

Her counterpart struts out of the classroom and she narrows her eyes suspiciously.

"What shit are you pulling _now_ , bastard…"

x

Brick's eyes snap open and he immediately takes in his surroundings. He's still in school, in the classroom, next to Blossom. Apparently he'd fallen asleep.

So why was he awake now?

He looks at the clock. _2:50._

Brick slowly sits up, popping his neck as he does. Blossom looks over, curiosity in her rose pink eyes.

"What is it?" She questions.

Brick scowls. "I feel like something bad is about to happen…"

"You mean a monster?"

"No," he grudgingly shakes his head. " _Worse_."

She raises one eyebrow. He fixes his burning gaze on her.

"My brothers."

x

"Ten more minutes, kids!" Mrs. Chang calls cheerfully. Bubbles smiles at the three dresses she'd drawn, and flips her sketchbook closed. Slipping it and her pencils into her bag, she's all packed up and ready to go.

"Just ten more minutes…" Bubbles whispers to herself, drumming her nails on the desk. "You can make it!"

Her eyes stray to the clock on the wall, and she finds herself staring unblinkingly at the ticking hand. After a moment, the strangest thing happens.

She starts to hear something.

Bubbles tears her gaze away from the clock and furrows her eyebrows at the faint, but very real noise of... _some type of music?_

"Do you guys hear that?" One of her classmates asks. The other all quiet down and then begin to whisper as the music grows louder.

"That's…that's an electric guitar," Bubbles says slowly.

Now, Bubbles knows a lot of people. But she only knows one person who can play the electric guitar.

x

"What. The fuck." Brick deadpans as the music grows even louder.

"Language," Blossom says half-heartedly, more focused on the same music. "All I hear is…guitar? Where could it be coming from?"

Brick's expression turns stormy as a very familiar voice echoes throughout the halls and the school itself.

 _"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT'S ALMOST THREE O'CLOCK!_ " Butch's voice booms through the intercom speakers. " _YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?"_ He takes a pause. _"IT MEANS…"_ Then—

 _"IT'S TIME TO ROCK 'N ROLL!"_

The guitar comes back in, so loud it tears through the halls for everyone in Pokey Oaks High to hear. Blossom turns to look at Brick with a shocked and slightly horrified expression on her face.

"They're not doing what I think they're doing," she says doubtfully. "They wouldn't…"

" _They would._ " Brick's voice is barely controlled and Blossom's eyes widen. Suddenly, the red Rowdyruff stands from his seat and stalks to the front of the classroom. He doesn't say a word to Mrs. Lorenzo, walking right past her and throwing the door open so hard it cracks the plaster wall behind it.

Blossom's on her feet in an instant, grabbing both her bag and Brick's before running out of the room, giving Mrs. Lorenzo a hurried apology as she passes.

"Well, this isn't good," Blossom sighs to herself as she rushes down the halls after Brick. "Butch and Boomer won't have faces by the time Brick is finished with them."

x

"Holy shit."

For an entire minute, Buttercup Utonium is glued to her seat as she finally figures out why Butch was acting weird earlier.

"The jackass _was_ planning something after all," she says to herself. The other students are all on their feet, chattering loudly about the music coming from…wherever it is.

However, none of them can get out because Mr. Hendricks is an asshole (even more so than _Brick,_ and that's saying something) and refuses to let them leave before the final bell. Even for something as monumentally awesome (or _insane,_ as Buttercup would call it) as this.

She shakes her head in disbelief. "What a _dumbass._ I can't believe he'd—" She stops. "No wait, actually I _can_ believe that." Her eyes widen as she comes to a realization. "Fuck, Brick's going to rip them to _shreds."_

The green Powerpuff shoves her belongings into her bag and floats into the air above the rest of her classmates, flying to the front of the room.

"Ms. Utonium, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Sorry Mr. Hendricks, if I don't go the school will most likely be burned down! See ya next year!" And with that, she busts right through the door and jets down the hall, following the blaring music.

x

 _"Well we got no choice, all the girls and boys,"_ Butch sings into his mic. _"Makin' all that noise, 'cause they found new toys…well we can't salute ya, can't find a flag, if that don't suit ya, that's a drag."_

Boomer joins in, shouting the next two verses into his mic along with Butch.

 _"SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER! SCHOOL'S OUT FOREVER! SCHOOL'S BEEN BLOWN TO PIECES! NO MORE PENCILS, NO MORE BOOKS, NO MORE TEACHERS' DIRTY LOOKS!"_

Boomer wails away on his guitar and Butch grins widely as he sings, the huge speakers Mitch set up effectively spreading their music through the whole school.

They both know they're gonna get hell from Brick (and probably Blossom too) but at this point they don't really care—it's five minutes until the last bell and the teachers can't give them detention on the last day of school, so why the hell not?

" _Well we got no class, and we got no principles, and we got no innocence, we can't even think of a word that rhymes!"_

" _SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER! SCHOOL'S OUT FOREVER! SCHOOL'S BEEN BLOWN TO PIECES! NO MORE PENCILS, NO MORE BOOKS, NO MORE TEACHERS' DIRTY LOOKS!"_

x

There aren't any people walking the halls five minutes before the final bell, but if there were, they'd scatter like ants at the sight of an angry Brick Jojo.

While Blossom is known around the school for her quick wit and cool demeanor, Brick is known for his sharp tongue and fiery temper.

And when it comes to Butch and Boomer—infamous pranksters that they are—his temper is positively _volcanic._

He strides purposefully down the halls with a gaze so intense it could melt cement. His fists are balled, jaw clenched, shoulders taut with barely controlled rage.

Blossom can only hope he doesn't burn down the entire school. She walks a few yards behind him, heels clicking against the floor as she keeps pace with her counterpart. She can't afford to lose him, or else he might go flying off the handle and she won't be able to do damage control.

 _Where's Principal McCormick when you need him?_ The pink Powerpuff wonders somewhat worriedly. _Shouldn't he be taking care of this?_

The two reach the hallway leading to the auditorium, and by this point the music is almost deafening. There's a lime green streak of light, and suddenly Buttercup is standing next to them, arms crossed.

"Hey," she says casually.

As expected, Brick doesn't respond, making a beeline for the auditorium doors.

Blossom blinks at her in bewilderment. "Hey," she responds after a moment. Then, reality comes back to her and she narrows her eyes slightly. "You're supposed to be in class."

Buttercup snorts. "Bit hypocritical there, Leader Girl."

Blossom at least has the grace to blush delicately. "I had to come!" She defends. "Who knows what Brick might do…"

"I know exactly what he'll do," Buttercup shakes her head. "He'll kick their asses to hell and back."

"Language," comes Blossom's automatic reply.

The two sisters walk forward at the same time, heading for the auditorium doors as well.

"This should be good…" Buttercup mutters.

x

Butch and Boomer belt out the last few lyrics and the song comes to an end, right on time.

The double doors burst open and there in the doorway stands their older brother, looking like the Devil himself come to drag them to hell.

"Brick!" Butch exclaims, putting his mic back on its stand. A shit-eating grin forms on his face. "So glad you could make it!"

"What'd you think?" Boomer asks, a matching grin on his face. "Did you like our song choice?"

" _I'm going to kick your asses,"_ is Brick's furious reply.

"You two are so screwed." Buttercup laughs from behind him, skirting around the angry Rowdyruff to come inside the auditorium.

Blossom taps Brick's shoulder. He glances down at her, standing behind him with a raised eyebrow as she waits to enter. He says nothing, but he moves further into the auditorium, allowing her entry.

Refocusing on his brothers, he snarls, "I hope you two have written out your wills already. You'll need them by the time I'm through with you."

"Ah, but I don't think we will, _brother dear._ " Butch says, pointing to clock on the far wall. "Wow, would you look at the time?" Buttercup, Blossom, and Brick all look over.

The big hand rests on the twelve and right at that moment, the small hand hits the number three.

The shrill ring of the last bell echoes throughout Pokey Oaks High, followed by laughter, screaming, and shouting as the entire school stampedes out into the hallways.

"IT'S OFFICIALLY SUMMER VACATION!" Butch shouts into the microphone one last time. Boomer plays a riff on his guitar. "SEE YA NEXT YEAR, FUCKERS!"

And with that, the two Rowdyruffs take flight and blast right through the auditorium's ceiling, leaving nothing behind but the sound of their fading laughter.

Brick is motionless for a whole thirty seconds. His eyebrow twitches.

"They're so fucking dead."

x

Principal McCormick is seated in his office, his elbows on his desk and his head in his hands.

"These kids will be the death of me," he moans hopelessly.

.

.

 **i love these dumb teenagers omfg**

 **THIS WAS A BITCH TO FINISH BUT I DID IT. APPRECIATE IT.**

 **ohmygod i laughed so hard writing this. i can picture all of it and it's bEAUTIFUL LEMME TELL YOU. if you guys like this, i can probably start a series of oneshots or something about the puffs/ruffs and their adventures in high school together (chokecherries and i talked about it once but we never really established anything so? let us know?)**

 **also if any of you guys make fanart or anything for any of my stories PM ME ABOUT IT BC I WOULD LOVE TO SEE IT.**

 **have i mentioned how much i love these six superpowered teens bc i do love them. a whole frickin lot.**

 **peace out girl scouts,**

 **two red converse**


End file.
